


Making the Most of Purgatory [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Metaphysics, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to win at losing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the Most of Purgatory [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Resmiranda](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Resmiranda).
  * Inspired by [Making the Most of Purgatory](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13610) by Resmiranda. 



Download: [direct download ](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/making%20the%20most%20of%20purgatory.mp3)|  [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/making-most-of-purgatory) (the old version) | 20.6MB | 22.28min

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my all time favorite stories and it left such a mark on me that I think it might have slipped into my subconscious and possibly affected one of my own stories. I hadn't read it in a while until one morning when I was supposed to be working on a project for Uni and ended up re-reading this and taking out my mic to record it.
> 
> Nov 1st 2012 edit - I finally remembered to update Audacity (the version I had been using was 3 years old) so I went back and finally got rid of the background noise (with the old version, it either took out too much or too little and it always sounded weird in the end), removed most of the clicks and sigh (not all, because a bit of hesitation just feels right with this story) and removed the lines I had accidentally left in twice after the first round of editing. 
> 
> This project is really dear to my heart and I'm actually kind of proud of how it turned out. I hope you enjoy listening to it even half as much as I have reading it.
> 
> Jan 16th 2015 edit - The direct download link had been leading to 'La caja maldita' all this time and no one brought it up. I am really sorry for the confusion :( The link has been fixed and I did a second take on this podfic last year, in case you want to listen to a better one.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Making the Most of Purgatory [podfic] (redux)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501226) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
